


Grand Design

by ragnarok89



Category: Blood-C (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Boyfriends, Canon - Anime, Companionable Snark, Drabble, During Canon, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They both knew what they were getting themselves into.
Relationships: Tokizane Shinichirou/Tomofusa Itsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Grand Design

They both knew what they were getting themselves into, playing characters in an elaborate façade.

Tokizane couldn't give a damn about monsters. He hated, no, _despised_ them. Itsuki was fascinated, and he wanted to continue only to see what they were capable of. They were a part of it for a reason, even if it was for less than honorable ones.

To his credit, Itsuki didn't even flinch when Tokizane reached out, his hand on the other boy's shoulder, heavy as lead, but warm and firm.

His fingers grasped down, tangling with Itsuki's.

"The sooner this is done, the better." Tokizane proclaimed. "So, don't screw this up."

"Of course not, why would I?"

It was hard to find any threat in those words as Tokizane scowled, and Itsuki couldn't help the grin on his face.

They were components of this grand design, but they could still have some fun, just between them.


End file.
